


Look at the stars, what do you see?

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Rambling. my favorite type of fanfic, ultimately a cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: Eichi used to fear that he'll one day disappear like the stars.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Look at the stars, what do you see?

Look at the stars, what do you see?

For Eichi, it was nothing. Just a bunch of lights in the sky. No more. No less. Some of them probably had already died once its light reached his eyes.

He was scared.

Eichi used to fear that he'll one day disappear like the stars. He tried his best to shine through despite growing weaker every day. It was so he wouldn't be forgotten when he couldn't shine anymore. Or when he tried to reach for the stars, and it disappeared right in front of him, leaving him in the dark, falling, and falling, and falling.

But what about that time? When Christmas arrived. He dreamt that he was floating, flying among the stars forgetting all of his illness and let the wind take care of him.

That was nice.

Still, as much as Eichi said he couldn't care less about some lights in the sky, he couldn't help but revolves himself around it.

Until he finally found it.

The brightest star. Glistening with the warmest light he has ever seen.

Soft golden hair brushed against his skin as the owner nuzzled closer and enveloped himself in Eichi's embrace.

So cheesy. If Kaoru heard his thoughts, he'd actually hit him while being all embarrassed about it and Eichi wouldn't have been able to hold in laughter. He could be more extra, but it was getting late.

Arms wrapping tighter, Eichi slowly closed his eyes drifting asleep.

And as the stars faded, the sun rose and morning came, Eichi woke up. Once again in the bliss of having the brightest star one could ever be right by his side.


End file.
